Let me help you
by Broken-inside-girl
Summary: Durant une séance d'entrainement Derek s'en prend violemment à Isaac et ce dernier ne guérit pas. Ses amis trouveront-ils une solution pour le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?
1. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fanfic sur le couple Erica/ Isaac ( c'est déjà la 3ème^^), mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aurais juste aimé les voir ensemble dans la série, c'est tout. Et Isaac est mon personnage préféré, donc il est dans toutes mes fanfics, c'est normal^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est pas plus mal pour vous finalement^^**

* * *

Erica ne peut retenir un cri d'effroi quand les griffes de Derek entrent en contact avec la peau d'Isaac. L'Alpha laisse cinq grandes et profondes lacérations sur tout l'abdomen de son Bêta avant de le lancer contre un mur. Elle entend ses côtes se casser avec un sourd _Crack_!

Réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire Derek s'en va, sûrement pour laisser aller sa colère librement, sans faire de mal à personne cette peut-être parce qu'il se sent coupable de ce qu'il vient de faire, allez savoir...

Vous devez vous demander "mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?". C'est très simple. Ses Bêtas ne s'entrainaient pas assez dur pour lui et du coup il les a forcés a se surpasser. Isaac, n'en pouvant plus, à commencer à se plaindre et Derek, étant stressé par les chasseurs et par le Kanima, n'a pas apprecié le manque de respect de son Bêta à son égard. La suite vous la connaissez.

Erica s'approche de son ami et est heureuse de contaster qu'il est toujours en vie, malgré la fait qu'il respire difficilement. Il a cette lueur de terreur dans ses yeux qui donne envie à Erica de pleurer car elle n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Tout va bien, lui dit-elle gentiment tout en caressant les cheveux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, tu vas guérir.

Elle le garde dans ses bras tandis qu'il pleure et gémit de douleur et tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est essayer de le calmer.

Boyd s'approche d'eux et prend la main d'Isaac, essayant de le réconforter. Et ils attendent. Que ses blessures cicatrisent. Que Derek revienne (même si ce n'est pas ce dont ils ont envie pour l'instant).

Tout à coup, Isaac se met à repousser faiblement ses amis et Boyd décide de partir à la recherche de leur Alpha. Erica, elle, reste auprès d'Isaac, essayant par tout les moyens de le calmer au maximum.

-Isaac, calme-toi, ça va aller, dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Mais il faut que tu restes tranquille, d'accord? Fais-moi confiance, plus tu bougeras, plus tu auras mal, alors ne bouge pas. Ne me repousse pas, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'aider!

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider? Demande-t-il d'une voix faible. On n'est même pas amis...

-Bien sûr que si! Je sais que j'ai tendance à rester avec Boyd, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu n'es pas mon ami, et que je ne tiens pas à toi. Je tiens énormément à toi, plus que tu l'imagine.

-On est amis alors?

-Bien sûr qu'on l'est!

Il se relève alors, bien que difficilement, et Erica sent ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle répond au baiser. Elle sépare ensuite ses lèvres de celle d'Isaac et lui demande:

-C'était pourquoi ce baiser?

-J'avais envie de faire ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, répond-t-il en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimais même quand je faisais mes crises d'epilepsie et malgré la fait que j'étais une "loseuse"?

-Et oui, pendant que toi tu rêvais de sortir avec Stiles Stilinski et que lui-même rêvais de sortir avec Lydia Martin, moi je voulais sortir avec toi. je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire, surtout après la façon dont ma rembarrer Lydia quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai donné ton nom à Derek quand il m'a demandé qui mériterais la morsure. La première raison c'était pour toi, car je savais que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin et la deuxième, c'était pour moi, car je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours, et je voulais me rapprocher de toi, même si je ne l'ai pas dit à Derek quand j'ai dit ton nom.

Après cette révélation, Erica laisse couler quelques larmes, car c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ne lui ai jamais dite, puis elle l'embrasse à son tour.

* * *

Quand Derek revient enfin avec Boyd, il trouve Erica tenant la main d'Isaac qui est à moitié conscient. Des larmes coulent le lond des joues de la jeune fille.

Il s'approche alors de ses Bêtas, pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Erica pour lui donner un peu de réconfort, et s'asseoit ensuite à côté d'Isaac. Il lui attrape le bras, et Erica lui demande:

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire encore? Tu ne penses pas que tu en as fait assez?

-Je vais essayer d'accélérer le processus de guérison, répond-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Et pour ça tu es obligé de lui casser le bras, c'est ça?

-Désolé. Mais oui.

-Je ne peux pas regarder.

Elle s'en va le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible. Même après avoir été transformé elle est toujours aussi sensible à la douleur des gens et elle ne peut pas supporter de regarder Derek faire du mal à Isaac, encore une fois. Surtout pas après tout ce que lui a dit ce dernier.

Elle l'entend crier de douleur et elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre d'avantage. Au bout d'un moment, le cri s'arrête, et elle se force à retourner à l'intérieur malgré le fait qu'elle tremble terriblement.

Une fois entrée, Boyd la serre dans ses bras et elle s'effondre. Cette soirée a été forte en émotion. Son ami lui dit alors qu'il est sûr qu'Isaac va aller mieux et que pour l'instant il se repose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demande-t-elle.

-On attend. Il n'y a que ça qu'on puisse faire.

Elle va se coucher à côté d'Isaac, cale sa tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier et s'endort paisiblement, malgré la peur qui la tenaille à la seule pensée de le perdre.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du tout premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A votre avis, Isaac va-t-il s'en sortir? Derek réussira-t-il à se faire pardonner de ses Bêtas?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, même si elle sont négatives, j'accepte aussi les critiques (à condition qu'elle soit constructives!)**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, mais s'il vous plait, même si vous n'aimez pas trop ma fic, laissez quand même des reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, merci =)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, malgré ses protestations et supplications, Derek force Erica à retourner au lycée. Cette dernière ne lui fait pas confiance et ne veut pas le laisser tout seul avec Isaac, ce qui est compréhensible, vu ce que Derek a fait à ce dernier, on peut facilement concevoir qu'elle ne le croit pas capable de s'en occuper, ou même de rester avec lui s'en l'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle aurait du mal à expliquer à ses parents qu'elle n'a pas voulu aller au lycé parce qu'elle préférait rester avec son _ami_ (elle ne sait pas vraiment s'ils sont passé à plus que ça après ce baiser)loup-garou qui a été blessé par un autre loup-garou. Ils ne la croiraient pas une seule seconde.

Avant de partir, elle fait un dernier baiser sur le front d'Isaac et part pour le lycée, non sans une pointe de regrets de ne pas pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

* * *

En cours de chimie, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder la place vide à côté d'elle, qui appartient normalement à Isaac, et se met à pleurer. Elle sort précipitemment de cour quand Mr Harris appelle le nom de son ami, et Scott lui court après. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il se soucie d'elle. Après tout, ils ne sont vraiment pas amis du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Scott? Demande-t-elle froidement une fois qu'il l'a rattrapé.

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu as, dit-il et elle sait qu'il dit la vérité. Pourquoi tu pleures?

Elle hésite un moment avant de lui en parler. Après tout, Derek le veut dans la meute, et lui faire peut en lui racontant le pétage de plomb de ce dernier n'est pas une si bonne idée. Mais elle a besoin de se confier, alors elle lui raconte tout, et pleure ensuite dans ses bras. Cela lui fait bizarre, mais elle s'en moque. Là, tout de suite, elle a besoin de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, et tant pis si ce quelqu'un est Scott.

-Si tu veux, à la fin des cours Stiles et moi on te ramène, avec Boyd s'il veut, comme ça je pourrais prendre des nouvelles moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de nous? C'est vrai, on a été vraiment méchants avec toi, mais aussi avec Stiles et Lydia, alors comment ça se fait que tu t'inquiètes quand même pour nous?

-Je sais que vous ne pensez pas vraiment à mal quand vous faites ça, je sais que vous faites ce que Derek vous demande de faire. Vous obéissez à votre Alpha. Et en plus, malgré le fait que vous soyez des loup-garou, vous êtes encore des adolescents, comme moi, et je m'inquiète pour vous en tant que camarade de classe.

-Dans ce cas j'accepte de rentrer avec Stiles et toi. Je ne pense pas que ça dérange Boyd, mais par contre, pour ce qui est de Stiles, je ne sais pas si...

-Je le convaincrais, je trouverais quelque chose, ok? Retournons en cours pour le moment et on verra après.

* * *

Il se trouve que Scott est très doué dans l'art de convaincre, et donc, après les cours, Stiles ramène tout ce petit monde chez Derek ,ou du moins dans leur "centre d'entrainement" comme aime l'appeler Erica. En vrai, c'est juste une vieille station de métro abandonnée, où ils passent des fois des journées à s'entrainer. Derek leur apprend à "survivre" comme il dit, car les chasseurs en ont après eux.

Quand ils arrivent, il trouve Derek assis devant la station, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Les quatre adolescents comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Derek? Demande Boyd d'une voix calme, même si à l'intérieur il stresse à mort.

L'Alpha ne répond pas, ce qui accroit les soupçons des quatre jeunes. Cela à aussi pour effet d'énerver Erica et de la faire se transformer. Scott et Boyd font tout pour la calmer, et y parviennent bien que difficilement au bout de cinq minutes. Elle se tourne alors vers Derek d'un air triste, et lui demande:

-Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Où est Isaac? Il va mieux? Je t'en supplie Derek, répond-moi!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, répond Derek. Je pensais qu'il aurait guéri depuis hier, mais apparemment non. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Deaton est là et cherche à savoir comment ça se fait qu'il ne guérisse pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors? Demande Boyd.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose pour lui, répond Hale. Vous pouvez juste rester auprès de lui, le rassurer autant que vous le pouvez, peut-être que ça l'aidera. Mais à part ça, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis sûr que Deaton trouvera une solution.

Scott et Stiles restent à l'écart pendant tout la conversation entre l'Alpha et ses Bêtas. Pendant que Stiles pense à Isaac, et que malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé de tuer Lydia, il ne veut pas sa mort, Scott lui se demande si Derek a parlé à Boyd, Isaac et Erica d'un des dons les plus importants d'un loup-garou, celui de prendre la douleur des gens. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec eux, leur dire qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose pour sauver leur ami, ou du moins pour qu'il soufffre un peu moins.

Quand il s'approche d'eux pour leur dire, Deaton sort et Derek envoie ses deux jeunes Bêtas veiller sur le dernier.

-Alors? Demande Derek. Pourquoi il ne guérit pas? Vous pouvez quelque chose pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répond Deaton. Peut-être que cela vient du fait que ses blessures aient été faites par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, c'est-à-dire toi. Mais cela peut aussi venir du fait qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

-Comment ça?

-Il m'a raconté comment c'est arrivé, et il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression que c'était sa faute, que s'il avait arrêter de se plaindre, tu ne lui aurait pas fait cela.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider?

-Lui dire à quel point tu es désolé, lui expliquer que ce n'est pas tout à fait de sa faute, lui dire à quel point tu t'en veux de ce que tu lui a fait. En bref, tu essayes de le rassurer au maximum, parce que pour l'instant, il a sûrement peur de toi.

-Et il ira mieux ensuite?

-Cela dépendra de si le problème vient bien de là ou non.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Demande Scott. Que se passe-t-il si le problème n'est pas là?

-Soit vous trouvez une nouvelle solution, soit il meurt.

* * *

**Et voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même négatif (enfin, des remarques constructives, s'il vous plait, comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer!)**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Isaac? Va-t-il mourir ou vont-ils trouver un moyen de le sauver? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Let me help you****! **

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre! Je me suis dit que même si ma fic n'avait pas l'air de plaire, ça valait le coup de la finir, on ne sait jamais^^**

**j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews ou même des PM pour savoir ce qui vous gêne dans ma fic, s'il vous plait!**

* * *

Après que Deaton soit parti, Scott demande à un Derek plus que secoué:

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Boyd et Erica qu'il peuve aider un minimum Isaac? Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas parlé de notre don qui nous permet de prendre un peu de la douleur des gens?

-Je t'avouerais que je n'en sais rien, répond sincèrement Hale. J'étais trop focalisé sur le fait de les entrainer pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent tuer par les chasseurs, et je n'ai pas pensé à leur parler de tous les nouveaux dons qu'ils ont. Mais là tout de suite je pense qu'ils n'ont pas très envie de me parler.

-Tu m'étonnes, ne peut retenir Stiles.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est grave, et croyez bien que je le regrette. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir par ma faute.

-Tu veux que j'aille leur parler? Propose Scott. J'essaye de leur faire comprendre que tu t'en veux, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils acceptent de te parler et de t'écouter, et en même temps je leur parle de ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour aider Isaac.

-Oui, concède Derek. C'est une bonne idée. Merci Scott. Vous pouvez partir tous les deux maintenant, je vais gérer la situation.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu as tellement bien gérer jusque maintenant, ne peut se retenir de dire Stiles non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Scott tire son ami par le bras avant que Derek ne passe ses nerfs sur lui. Derek se retrouve alors seul. Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui montre facilement ses émotions, mais n'empêche qu'à cet instant, il aurait presque envie de pleurer. Il se sent vraiment coupable de ce qu'il a fait à son Bêta. Quand il lui a offert la morsure, il lui a promis qu'elle le rendrait plus fort et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur, mis à part des chasseurs. Et maintenant voilà qu'il passe ses nerfs sur lui et lui fait tellement peur que le pauvre garçon n'arrive plus à guérir. Il était censé le protéger mais il a tout gâché, et Isaac risque de mourir.

Il décide de ne pas rentrer tout de suite et de laisser à Boyd et Erica un peu de temps auprès de leur ami. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient envie qu'il soit là.

* * *

Depuis la morsure, Erica n'a pas versé une seule larme. Même pas quand les entrainements que leur fait faire Derek sont vraiment trop durs, ni quand elle a tellement mal qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Et voilà qu'à cet instant, accroupie à côté d'Isaac, elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meure. Il vient à peine de lui avouer ses sentiments, elle vient à peine de réaliser les siens, et déjà on veut lui enlever le seul garçon qui ne l'ai jamais aimé. Non, impossible. Elle ne pourra pas vivre sans lui et elle le sait.

Boyd fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la réconforter, mais il sait que le seul moyen pour qu'elle aille mieux, c'et qu'Isaac guérisse. Il sait lui aussi que s'il vient à mourir, Derek s'en voudra à mort, et Erica ne s'en remettra pa, alors comment fera-t-il lui aussi? Cela parait égoïste et il sait qu'il l'est en pensant cela, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il deviendrait sans sa meute. Il n'a presque plus de famille, alors si on lui enlève ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui, comment fera-t-il?

Derek fait enfin son entrée dans la pièce. Erica se lève, s'avance vers lui, et s'effondre dans ses bras. Elle sait qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir, et elle lui en voulait mais quand elle apperçoit la culpabilité dans les yeux de l'Alpha et qu'elle voit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle ne s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras. Lui aussi a besoin de réconfort, et c'est le seul à pouvoir aider Isaac.

-Je suis désolé, murmure Derek dans son oreille. Je suis tellement désolé...

-Je sais, répond-t-elle simplement. Mais tu peux encore faire quelque chose pour lui, je le sais, alors je t'en prie, fais ce que tu as à faire pour le sauver.

Elle se dégage alors de l'étreinte de Derek, attrape Boyd par le bras et ensemble ils quittent la pièce. Derek regarde Isaac pendant un moment ne sachant que lui dire. Deaton lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui dise à quel point il est désolé et que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de sa faute. Il s'accroupit à côté de son Bêta, lui prend la main, et commence:

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai fait, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit, je...je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute! Je t'avais promis que la vie que je te proposais était bien mieux que celle que tu avais avant, que plus personne ne te ferias du mal, et voilà ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai blessé. Maintenant tu risques de mourir et tout est de ma faute. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, mais je te promets que je serais un meilleur Alpha, mais je t'en supplie ne nous laisse pas!

Après ça, il lache la main d'Isaac, et décide d'aller courir un peu, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. C'est alors qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un qu'il était bien content de pas avoir revu depuis un moment.

-Peter...

-Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de me revoir. Je ne t'ai pas manqué? Même pas un petit peu?

-Tu sais en général quand une personne tu tues, c'est qu'elle te veut mort, et qu'elle ne veut pas que tu reviennes, alors comment se fait-il que tu sois là devant moi, bien vivant?

-Disons juste que j'ai reçu de l'aide... mais je ne suis pas venu parler de moi. Je suis venu me racheter envers toi.

-Tu m'excusera si je ne te crois pas, et si je te dis que j'ai autre choses à faire que d'écouter tes conneries. J'ai des problèmes à gérer, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes en créer encore plus.

-Oui, je sais. Cela fait quelques jours que je te surveille Derek et je sais ce que tu as fait à ce Bêta...mais je viens te proposer mon aide.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Je crois que si, car je sais comment tu peux le sauver.

Derek prend le temps de réflechir à ce que viens de dire son oncle. Par le passé, ce dernier leur a causé pas mal de porblèmes, il a tué Laura, sa propre nièce et soeur de Derek, il a mordu Scott et attaqué Lydia. Sans oublier tous les gens qu'il a tué. Il ne sait pas s'il peut lui faire confiance, mais il sait néanmoins qu'il faut qu'il fasse tout ce qui est possible pour sauver Isaac, et si Peter sait comment faire...

-Ok, je t'écoute.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce 3ème chapitre, vous en avez pensé quoi? Est-ce que vous pensez que Derek peut faire confiance à Peter?**

**Et bien vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Let me help you ****!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


End file.
